


Take my Breath Away

by Knight_Breath



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Breath/pseuds/Knight_Breath
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Parrlyn

"Kiss me"

"What?" Cathy looked at the green-themed woman in shock.

"Kiss me," Anne repeated. She looked at the blue Queen with half-lidded, tired eyes. Her face was cradled in her left hand. She was on the other side of the couch, a show on the television that had gone on commercial.

Cathy gulped, holding her book to her chest, being sure to mark her page with her bookmark. She pulled her knees to her chest, look anywhere but Anne, "Why that, all of the sudden."

"I dunno," Anne smiled, flopping sideways towards her, "I saw you reading over there. And you had this...look on your face. I just thought of how much I love when you make that face."

Parr blushed deeply, "Well, I'm not kissing you just because you told me to." She brought a hand to gently trace the contours of the other woman's face, taking a shuddering breath when Anne closed her eyes and pursed her lips happily.

"Well, maybe not right now," Boleyn sighed, "But maybe one day? I have been told I have very kissable lips, and your lips aren't too bad. I can't help but wonder what they would be like pressed together. Maybe at a cafe, you order some dark roast coffee and I get some Matcha green tea. After we spend a day in the park or at the library. During a boring movie."

"Annie, are you asking me on a date?" Cathy wondered in a hushed tone.

"Maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe I am," Anne's green eyes opened and stared into Cathy's searchingly, "I am if you want me to be."

Cathy stared back for a few moments. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her ears were burning. Anne's eyes were so green, like a pair of perfectly cut jades. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the second queen's forehead, "Maybe I'll say yes."


	2. Aramour

"Play me something, Ducky"

"Hmm?" Jane looked up from the piano with a raised eyebrow.

"Play me something," Catalina repeated, laying her head on the blonde's shoulder. Her eyes were staring down at where Jane's long fingers rested on the keys, her nervous fidgeting making her occasionally press down on the F key.

"Lina, I'm just starting to learn," Jane laughed lightly, "I can hardly play Chopsticks."

"All the more reason to play for me," Lina gave her a lazy smile, "You could use the practice."

"I'm not getting any practice with you here distracting me," Jane told her softly.

"That's an excuse and you know it," the first queen sat up with a laugh.

Jane almost immediately pulled her back into her side, "It is but it's true. Every second I'm in the same room as you, I lose a bit more of my mind to your maddening beauty."

"You flatter me"

"And you deserve it," Jane told her, pressing the B and holding for a second, "You make me stupid with adoration."

"And that's why you can't play me anything?"

"Exactly," Jane smirked, "Besides, your voice far outstrips any music I could ever hope to play."

"Joan is going to be cross with you," she buried further into Jane's side, "She's spent weeks trying to teach you and you hardly try when she isn't here."

"At least I remember where the keys are! Most of the time," Jane muttered the last part bashfully.

Catalina rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to her partner's cheek, "I need a glass of water, when I get back you better be playing Chopsticks with your entire soul."

"Not likely!"


	3. Katanna

"Marry me"

The pair stared at each other in shock and confusion for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. After they got their giggles out, they sat on the hiking trail leaning against each other. Kat offered her girlfriend some of her water which was happily taken. When Anna handed the bottle back she also gently grabbed the youngest queen's hand.

"Did you mean it?"

"Hmm?" Anna looked at her girlfriend in surprise, "Mean what?"

Kat laid her head on the older queen's shoulder, ignoring how sweaty and gross they both were from jogging for the last hour, "Would you marry me?"

"In a heartbeat Katze," Anna gave a wide smile, "I'm very lucky to have you and I'd love to make it for the rest of our lives."

Kat gave her a long look, "Anna, that's gay."

The german snorted before standing again and helping the other woman to her feet, "Katherine, we've been dating for four months, I would hope that you caught on to my gayness by now. Now come on, that's enough of a rest. We're burning daylight!"

"You're lucky I love you," Kat huffed as they got back to jogging, "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because I promised icecream afterward"

"That would do it, yeah."


	4. Panna

"Are you serious?"

Anna laughed seeing how upset the final queen was. Chess pieces were scattered across the floor from Cathy's frustration.

Parr had her arms crossed and a cute pout on her face, "I want to play a different game."

Anna snickered, "You're just upset I kicked your butt."

"Am not!" Cathy huffed, "How about Operation?"

Anna looked at Cathy's hands, jittery as they were from her coffee "not an addiction", "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Cathy followed the german's gaze and smirked, "Oh, you like my hands? I would too, I have an above-average reach and I do use a lot of hand cream."

Anna blinked in confusion before chuckling. She held her hand out, it would be ok to stroke Cathy's ego for a little bit, "Can I feel?"

"My hands? Sure," Cathy put her hand in Anna's and was surprised by how rough Anna's hands were. That wasn't a bad thing, it actually felt pretty nice against her own, not to mention how warm they were. She blushed when the taller woman started squishing her fingers gently.

"These are nice hands," Anna told her, gently feeling her palm as well. After a moment she let go and gave a large smile, "How about video games next?"

Cathy blinked and looked at her hand in confusion, "I would like that."


End file.
